


Angel Trumpet Flowers

by Cinderpeltwarrior2



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: OCD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderpeltwarrior2/pseuds/Cinderpeltwarrior2
Summary: Does anyone have this fic backed up, and if so could you share it with me. If you don't remember it off of title alone, it's a fic where Five has OCD, and at one point Allison accidentally rumors him into not being able to breathe. I don't remember much else but I know it was really good.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Angel Trumpet Flowers

Does anyone have this fic backed up, and if so could you share it with me. If you don't remember it off of title alone, it's a fic where Five has OCD, and at one point Allison accidentally rumors him into not being able to breathe. I don't remember much else but I know it was really good.


End file.
